Sea Glass
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little something from the outside to really bring out what's inside. Himeno's relationship with the Awayuki family is completely thrown upside down when Hayate Leafe comes crashing into her life as Mayune's Fiance. Revised.
1. Chapter 1

Sea Glass  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: I just recently picked up Prétear and though it is a weird version of Sailor Moon, I like it. Therefore, here is my contribution. H/H Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1

"Yea dad I know that I have to be there for dinner, I mean I really don't see the point to it anyway, it's not like she wants me there," said Himeno Awayuki. "Yes I do mean that, she hates me, and I completely understand it. I wouldn't mind missing it if it meant another silly comment on how I was too stuck up to claim my share of the estate, which let me say isn't even mine and I have no reason to it claim for myself."

Switching the phone to the other ear, she sighed and continued, "you know what dad whatever I'll be there ok," she said as she pressed the button to end the conversation. She sighed again and looked up at her ceiling, "you must really hate me, or you wouldn't be making me go back."

She is 26 years old, finally out of school and on her own, she is an Archeologist traveling all over to find rear artifacts, and she finally had a life that didn't include the married gain Awayuki fortune, its members, she really was happy about the latter since the fortune did help with college and graduate school. She was finally happy with who and what she was, but there was that part of her life she could not escape, the Awayukis. Every year she was there for her father's anniversary, and every year it was hell. She hated it all. Sometimes she wished she was different, that her 'adopted' family wanted her.

Himeno got up from the chair she had been sitting on and walked over to the small balcony that came with her apartment. "Hey mom, looks like we have to go again, but don't worry I'm sure it won't be as bad as last year," she said smiling at the flowerpot. She pushed her salmon pink hair back and walked inside to her bedroom to pack and change for the party that night. If only someone would hear her prayers and save her.

II

Himeno walked in to find the mansion filled with workers, preparing the house for the party, each acknowledging her as they passed busily. She sighed and walked inside, why wasn't this scene surprising to her at all? Why didn't she even think twice when coming here? She could have said that she got lost and there was no way for her to make it on time, but no she showed.

"Miss. Himeno you made it!" exclaimed Tanaka with a smile.

Himeno smiled, though he was a funny person, he was still caring from the lot, and it was no secret that he was hopelessly in love with her stepmother during her teen years, who her father '_stole_' from him as his imagination described it. "Mr. Tanaka how are you?"

"I never been better" he said, he was short and somewhat pudgy in a cute way.

Himeno smiled again, "I'm glad to hear it, I wouldn't want you to stress yourself out," she said remembering how the guy shed his hair.

"Shall I show you to your room?" asked Tanaka.

"Sure" said Himeno as the little round man led her towards her old room, Himeno felt strangely different, it was as if she missed the place. She closed her eyes forgetting the simple common sense of needing to watch where she was going with all the people running around, and so she bumped into someone, the perfect start to a wonderfully terrible soap opera she thought almost angst. She looked down to find that she fell on top of a man, and handsome at that, he wasn't in a blue outfits of those who were setting the party, but in a pair of trousers and a white silk button down shirt, more like a guest or something along those lines. "Oh so sorry" she said getting up as quickly as possible, the perfect cliché she realized and mentally rolled her eyes.

He sat up and looked at her, "It's alright, though I should advise you to watch were your going next time. There are many people running around you could have easily injured someone or yourself walking with your eyes closed. You wouldn't have any use for your eyes if you don't use them," he said.

Himeno glared at the man, that sure was a mouthful. "Who in the hell are you?" She just met him and already he was getting on her bad side, what was with him anyway?

"Oh Darling you have met my stepsister I see" came that same maniac voice of her elder sister. Who she rather not see or talk to just yet, this was the same sister who spent majority of her teenage life trying to '_trap_' her in her stupid home made mouse traps, which she had to admit had to have taken quite a bit of her time now that Himeno thought about it.

"How have you been Mayune?" asked Himeno with a smile, she didn't hate the woman in front of her, just wish she would let it go already. However, really, if Himeno was rational, which she was most of the time away from this mansion, she knew it was just the air about her and her circle growing up.

"Oh I been wonderful, how is your little digging thing going?" asked Mayune not really interested, as she never really was in what the unwanted sister she gained, the result of her mother falling in love with some romance novelist, but at least she asked.

Himeno smiled through the urge to punch her, which came and went from time to time, "Oh wonderful my digs are great;" she turned towards the man standing next to her wicked sister. "I'm Himeno Awayuki," she said extending a hand.

He looked from her face to her hand, almost debating whether she had rabies. "Hayate Leafé."

Himeno nodded, "That name rings a bell, are you doctor Hayate Leafe?" she asked knowing he'd written some essays on immunology. She knew since in the beginning she had wanted to go into medicine, but decided on archeology instead. She heard about him from one of her friends as well, who told her that the man was positively breath taking but a total stuck up jerk that couldn't see beyond his nose. Looks like the rumors were true.

"Yes I am," he said but strangely there was no self promotion in his answer, he simply just stated as it was indeed a fact, like the sky was blue.

She nodded, "Well I hope you enjoy the party or whatever reason you're here" she said and walked on with Tanaka.

He just verified that she should not try and make friends with him, after all he is hanging out with her older evil stepsister and that alone said a whole novel. But really, it was aloof ness that made her decide he was possibly from the same circles as Mayune.

Hayate watched after her for second before he turned towards Mayune, "You didn't tell me that one of your sisters was an archeologist."

"Oh you know what she does?" she asked.

Hayate nodded, "She was on the news."

Mayune waved it off, "Oh darling don't worry about her, unless she killed someone she's not someone we should busy ourselves with, come let us have tea."

He watched after her for a second, something about her made him feel _funny_.

II

"Thanks again Mr. Tanaka" she said as she entered her room and sighed, "Home again," she said looking around the room. Every year it changed to the latest interior designs and technology, unlike her heart, which always stayed quite the same. She lay on the bed "It doesn't smell the same any more," she said closing her eyes and finding it hard to stay awake.

"Himeno I heard you were home...," said Kaoru as he walked in to find his little girl not so little anymore sleeping. She looked more and more like her mother each time he saw her, and these days it was once a year. He walked over to her, moved some hair out of her face, she was growing it out as it fell around her neck just brushing her shoulders. He smiled. She still slept as if she was only 2 years old, her knees to her chest and her hand near her lips. He knew how she felt, and he tried to ignore it but he couldn't help it. She was hurting and that was what bothered him the most. He kissed her cheek and walked towards the door. "Sleep well."

Himeno woke slowly. She opened her eyes and wondered if her father coming in was a dream, her hand went to where he had placed the kiss. "Oh daddy" she said as she sat up. "Now I know why I keep coming here every year, to see you happy and being your sweet caring self," she said walking towards the bag and pulling out her dress for the party. That was it from the start that she wanted to see him happy again, she wanted him to be inspire and be the man she called daddy, and if this new woman could give him that then forget about her happiness. Actually, they probably needed someone like him after all that has happened in their lives as well.

She tried from day one to be part of the family she really did, but after a while it came to a point where she just wanted to be away from the comments and finger pointing, etc. It didn't bother him because he was busy being happy, and that gave her the strength to go on. That was the truth of it all, but now she was able to walk away with an excuse, that was her work, and that she had a life other then the Awayuki city and family. It was hers and hers alone.

Himeno pulled on the cream satin A-line gown with a silky jersey halter neckline, open back, and a natural waist with a satin cord tie. She brushed her still short hair, and placed a small white diamond butterfly clip she bought in China, on her hair and pulled on her white gloves and shoes, around her neck was a small enameled butterfly hanging from a thin gold chain, another expensive purchase from France. She had love to play dress up when she was younger but after a life in the Awayuki mansion it was burnt beyond repair, now when she dressed she felt as if she was trying to be someone who she wasn't. Even with her own life she couldn't honestly say who she really was, but she confessed to herself that she was a girl and she liked pretty things just as much as anyone else.

She walked towards her window and looked below, where the party was taking place. She felt foolish and 17 again getting ready for her school dance. She shook her head. "I can do this!" she said and walked down to the garden. The lights and music were brilliant as were the people all happily dancing. She was greeted by some with smiles others that could careless that she was there but smiled out of courtesy and knowledge that she was an Awayuki, as if that alone brought her royalty, the kind of royalty that she never needed or wanted.

"Himeno you came" said a soft quite voice.

Himeno turned and smiled, "Mawata how are you?"

"I have been good, such a drag that I have to be back here again" she said. Mawata was the only one who opened up to her, she missed her father just as Himeno missed her mother, and she accepted Himeno and became a friend who Himeno came to trust.

Himeno smiled, "I know how you feel."

Mawata smiled, "You always said that you knew how I felt."

Himeno blushed, "I didn't exactly know. I just assumed that you felt the way I did."

"Good to have you come back Himeno," she said and walked away to greet guest that wanted her attention.

"Yeah" said Himeno with a smile, suddenly it all didn't seem too bad.

"Excuse me," came that same matter of fact voice from behind.

Himeno turned to find Mayune's latest partner glaring at her as she stood in his way. This one was going to be a problem, she could tell from the looks of it. Something about him made her feel _funny_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sea Glass  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"You're standing in the door way, I was saying excuse me so I could get past you." He said calmly yet there was that look that said 'duh!' on his face.

"God are you trying to make me look bad?" she asked turning to move out of this way.

He watched her as the nights breeze blew the white gown making it dance around her. "I'm not trying to make you look like anything you do that just fine by yourself," he said walking away.

Himeno glared at his back before she walked towards her father. "Congratulation daddy" she said with a smile.

Kaoru turned and looked at his daughter. "God Himeno you look so beautiful," cupping the side of her face.

Himeno leaned into the touch and smiled. "I love you, and I'm glad you're happy."

That guilt attacked him again, "Himeno I..." he was about to say how sorry he was for making her come out tonight, but when he heard his wife calling him, he smiled and said "I love you too sweetie, glad you made it tonight." Before walking towards his now life partner, sometimes it was hard to choose, the real sadness came from having to choose.

Himeno smiled and tried to forget that look on his face. '_I wonder what he was going to say to me._'

"Is that you Himeno!?" asked an excited voice from behind her.

Himeno smiled and turned towards her, "Yayoi!" she said throwing her arms around the other woman.

Yayoi giggled, "You haven't changed at all."

"Neither have you. I recently bought your fifth book, _'Shadowed Hearts_' so wonderful" said Himeno.

Yayoi smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Hey Himeno I want you to meet someone important in my life right now" said Yayoi pulling the guy standing next to her by the arm.

Himeno smiled waiting; it was surprise to find that Yayoi found someone to fantasize about other than Himeno's father, Yayoi's long time idol.

The man turned and smiled at her and waved, "This is Goh,"

Himeno smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here" he said.

"So what do you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking that is," asked Himeno.

"I'm a chef at-" he didn't finish as Himeno nodded.

"Awayuki Fire?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah how did you know?"

"Everything is named after the Awayuki name so it's not hard to guess that it was that one, and you look like a great cook," said Himeno.

"Thanks" he said with a silly grin tucking his hand in his pocket.

Mayune walked over to where Hayate stood sipping his wine. "Darling have you seen my sister?" Hayate looked towards where Himeno stood as if saying she's over there. "No not her, she isn't my sister I was talking about Mawata" said Mayune flipping the curl out of her face.

Hayate watched as she spoke to her friends and occasionally threw her head back in laughter. She was actually beautiful, but her attitude is what turned him off, but then again it was amusing. He sighed as he looked towards his current girlfriend that was busy having men praise her and kiss her hands and feet. '_What idiots._'

"Hey Hayate!" yelled Goh from where he stood with Yayoi and Himeno.

Himeno looked towards the direction Goh was waving and almost fell over when he walked over towards them.

"Himeno this is my friend Hayate" said Goh with a proud smile.

Himeno inhaled some air and smiled at him, "Hello."

Hayate nodded and looked towards the couple in front of them, "Miss. Awayuki and I already had the please of meeting earlier."

"Mr. Hayate when are you and Miss. Mayune tying the knots?" asked Yayoi.

"Are you crazy tying the knots with the crazy loon?" asked Goh.

Himeno laughed, "I have to agree with Goh on that, the only thing she will marry is a mirror."

Yayoi and Goh laughed, while Hayate didn't find it funny. He looked towards where her long chandelier earring hit her cheeks softly, and sparkled with the candle light, she was taking some animosity out. Why was he even noticing these things about her? He had a girlfriend, not mention that this particular woman wasn't his type, he liked the beautiful smart ones. Hayate paled when he thought of his girlfriend that was probably smart in the field of makeup and nothing more. No that wasn't true at all Mayune may be a brat with too much money to spend at the mall but she was a damn good businesswoman like her mother, she doubled the Awayuki fortune by the age of twenty-four. He shook his head lightly as if to say that he was being childish and silly, it was a stupid thought. "Miss. Himeno don't you have a date?" he asked very well knowing that she didn't.

Himeno smiled softly and shook her head, "Actually Mr. Hayate I don't and I probably never will bring a date here, these people are too crazy for anyone to understand them."

Hayate watched as she turned to speak to Yayoi.

"You have to meet his little brothers who live with us," said Yayoi.

"Really how old?" asked Himeno.

"Well Mannen is going to turn 18 soon, and Hajime is 17" said Goh with a smile.

"Wow they are almost men, I bet they're handsome" said Himeno with a win.

"Oh yea" said Yayoi.

The three laughed.

"Don't tell me you have a taste for men younger than you" said Hayate.

Himeno looked at him, "It was a joke, with a side order of a compliment to Goh, and what if I do? Is that any of your concern Mr. Leafe?" asked Himeno with clenched teeth, oh yeah this guy was trouble.

Hayate was about come back with something when Mayune's annoying voice came ringing.

"Oh dear god" muttered Himeno.

"What are you doing with '_her_'?" asked Mayune.

"Yayoi, Goh it was very nice to meet you but I think I should get going," said Himeno walking away from the group. "It's like every where I go one of them is there to pull those around me away," she said as she came to sit by a fountain. "I wish I was still asleep," said Himeno lying on the grass. "I don't care any more, I can't pretend, I'm sorry daddy" she whispered closing her eyes in soft grievance.

Hayate glared at every possible thing that fell in his field of view. No one told him what to do, but him. He walked towards the fountain, saw something white, and took the chance at guessing that it was the missing sister. He found the anger leave his face as the picture of a sleeping Himeno came to play. The moon made her jewelry and hairpiece shine, and her cream gown glow making her appear almost as a sleeping angel.

He walked slowly towards where she lay. He sat down on the fountain and just watched as she slept with her lips parted and glossy from her lipstick. He smiled. She looked so much better this way. His head warned him that he shouldn't mess with this particular woman but his body and maybe even his heart didn't agree. Oh yeah she was going to be trouble if he wasn't careful. A lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Sea Glass  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 3

Himeno yawned as she woke; she looked around and found herself back in her room and it was morning, she sat up quickly and found she had everything still on. "Funny I don't remember being here." The soft knock on the door made her turn towards it. "Come in."

"Oh Himeno good you're up, I was so worried when Hayate brought you up from the garden" said her father walking in and hugging her.

'_It was him? But why?_' she thought blankly, "I'm fine daddy, I was just tired."

"Are you sure?" asked her father with a concern look on his face.

Himeno laughed, "Yea of course, old man!"

"Great then change and come down to breakfast" said her father.

"Yes sir" she said laughing and getting out of bed. If she was truly honest with herself she missed these mornings. Himeno got out of the bathroom and walked towards the armoire which held her clothing, while she visited for a short while. "Hmm what should I wear?" she asked. "I know" she said pull out a black off-the-shoulder top with pink satin binding at neckline and tie at one shoulder, a pair of black skinny pants, and blush colored heels. Applying her makeup and brushing her hair, she examined herself "I don't look all that bad, but knowing them they'll probably find something wrong with it any way" said Himeno walking out of the room and towards the dinning hall. She hummed a soft tune, when she came in front of the door she took a deep breath and walked in.

"Good morning" she said in her most cheerful voice, though through the years of faking it she was losing it.

"Good morning Himeno" said Mawata looking up at her from her plate.

Himeno smiled and sat down at the seat across from Mayune and her fiancé.

Mawata smiled at her, knowing that they hadn't always been kind to the woman, so she could understand her readiness to deflect anything harmful.

"It's good to have you back at the table again Himeno" said Natsue who with age was more beautiful and elegant.

"Thank you mother it is nice to be back" she said feeling like the biggest liar at that very moment.

"Do you have to return to work soon?" asked Natsue.

"Actually no, I have some time before my next expedition" said Himeno.

"That's wonderful then you can stay and enjoy Mayune's engagement party and wedding" said Natsue.

Himeno was surprised that her mother suggested such thing. "Um, I'm not sure."

"Himeno it will be quite wonderful to have you here" said Mawata tuned in a confirmation.

Himeno smiled, "I suppose." She looked across from her and found Hayate looking at her. She looked down at her plate. Why did she suddenly feel flustered? It didn't make sense, the man was annoying and always pointing out things that she herself would rather not mention.

"Your father and I are going off to our holiday this morning, we hope to see you when we return" said Natsue.

Himeno looked at her father who smiled at her that said '_if you don't want to stay its fine_' but then there was a disappointment. "Yes of course" she said. "I will stay if it is all right with Mayune and Mr. Leafé."

"Its fine with me" said Hayate who hardly could care after all he was in her house legally.

Mayune just hmped, which really meant that _'I don't care if you stay as long as you don't get in my way.'_ But then something happened that Himeno never expected in all the time she was alive, "its fine with me, that's a really nice top by the way."

"It's the spring piece from Alice and Olivia, and thank you." Himeno smiled and looked at her parents, "I guess I will see you two when you return."

Natsue and her father smiled before they were off once more on their annual holiday for what ever they did on their holiday, not that Himeno particularly wanted to know what went on there.

"Well darling I'm off as well I have a meeting with the wedding planner, and also I need to pick the color for my bride's maid's dresses" said Mayune. Hayate nodded Mayune off. "Mawata if you don't mind can you please show Hayate around?" asked Mayune. Mawata nodded. "See you later darling" she said blowing a kiss towards him and walking away.

"Himeno I have something to ask you" said Mawata pulling the tulip head towards the next room.

Hayate sat and read the paper while sipping his coffee.

"What is it?" asked Himeno.

"Can you please show Hayate around, I have a very important appointment that I have to make too" said Mawata.

"Mawata do you know what will happen if Mayune finds out?" asked Himeno.

"She won't find out I promise you" said Mawata. Himeno looked at the desperation on her sister's face.

"Fine" said Himeno.

"Oh thank you" said Mawata running up the stairs.

Himeno walked back into the dinning hall, "Um Mr. Leafé, Mawata had something to take care of so I will be showing you around instead."

"That's fine with me" he said looking at her in that way she looked at her, she just didn't know what that look was.

"I err...I want to thank you for brining me up last night" said Himeno blushing slightly.

Hayate nodded as he stood. "Your welcome."

"Just give me second to get my purse and we'll be off" said Himeno, as she thought about his simple welcome; she expected some cutting remark or sarcasm but nothing. It was a strangely good morning, the first ever at the Awayuki mansion.

He nodded and watched her walk towards the door.

II

Himeno first showed him to the best places to eat, the ice cream shop and the radio station and TV studios. "That over there is a park, mostly couples hang out there so it will be a great place to bring a date, however I don't think bringing Mayune there is such a good idea."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well Mayune is classy she needs more than a walk in the park, and there is a story too, but she'll kill me if I tell you" said Himeno thinking of an almost funny fall.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Himeno laughed, "Hey don't take it from me, if you want to try it then just go right ahead."

"How interesting how you both speak of each other" said Hayate.

"I don't speak badly of her, and if I do I don't mean too, it's just that she's always criticizing everything I do it's quite irritating" said Himeno "but you know she was very nice this morning, so she isn't all bad, I know that."

Hayate watched as she licked her lips and smiled though she probably wanted to yell at the top of her lungs how much she couldn't stand her older step sister. Something about her sweetness irked him.

"Hey Himeno!" yelled Goh waving at the two.

Himeno laughed and waved back, "Let's go say hi."

Hayate nodded.

"Hey you two" said Goh with a grin.

"Hey it's not like that I'm just showing Mr. Leafé around that's all" said Himeno.

"Yea and I could stand his fiancé" said Goh.

"Hey that's not nice" said Himeno.

Goh shrugged, "Anyways what can I get you two it's on the house; after all I am the head chef."

"Well it's about time for lunch so I'll have your best chicken dish" said Himeno.

"Coming up! What about you Hayate?" asked Goh.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee" said Hayate.

"You're always so serious" said Goh.

Himeno looked from Goh and Hayate they were so different yet they maintained that and were friends, but then again they must want to be; that alone is enough to make things work. "So how are you two working on bringing some little Gohs' and Yayois' into the world?"

"Don't you mean when they are going to get married" said Hayate.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with a little fun" said Himeno winking at Goh who was blushing.

"We have a lot of fun" said Goh walking towards the entrance.

Himeno laughed, "Awe he's so cute, but I didn't need to know that."

"He's taken" stated Hayate.

Himeno glared at him, "God you just have to kill everything don't you?"

Hayate smiled slightly as she fumed over nothing really. Goh returned with their orders and then left saying that he had to take care of something and to enjoy the meal. Hayate watched as she ate happily, something about the way she enjoyed herself doing just about anything made him envious.

"I'm done and boy am I full!" she exclaimed as she wiped her lips.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" asked Hayate.

"Well I guess we have the shopping center" she said.

He nodded as they headed towards a large building. Himeno thought it strange that he wanted to actually see it, most men don't but maybe he wanted to make sure where to buy that conditioner for his hair, she laughed in her head, she was too old to make jokes like these even on her own.

"And this is the Awayuki Mall" said Himeno.

Hayate nodded as she pointed at different stores and such.

"Hey Himeno!" exclaimed one of the sales clerk.

"Hey Tokami" said Himeno waving.

Hayate wondered if someone knew her everywhere they went.

"I have a special for you, I bet you'll like it a lot" said the girl.

"Ooooh. What is it?" asked Himeno.

She pulled out a box from under the counter and opened it.

Himeno gasped, "Oh it's beautiful."

Tokami nodded, "I know I thought of you when I saw it, this will go beautiful with your hair and eyes."

Himeno nodded as she traced the necklace with her finger.

"So should I pack it?" asked Tokami.

Himeno shook her head. "What am I going to do with it? I hardly ever go to any parties. I have way too many things that I buy that I just don't wear."

Hayate noticed the small smile that said it all.

"Come on Himeno this will look good on you" said Tokami.

"Boy trying hard for that commission are we? I'll pass for today. Thanks anyway and see you around" said Himeno walking out.

Hayate walked out after her. "Why didn't you buy it?"

Himeno shrugged, "I don't have any reason to wear such a beautiful thing, I mean where would I wear it in Madagascar?"

"I could name off some, considering you are a Awayuki" said Hayate.

"Listen Mr. Leafé I don't mind showing you around, or the fact that you're marrying my sometimes evil step sister, but could you please not get involve in my world" she said walking away.

Hayate walked behind her. She showed him the rest of the city but he could tell that her mood was in the dump since the mall. They walked through the park she showed him earlier. The sound of thunder made Himeno flinch, Hayate watched as she wrapped her arms around herself with the heavy winds that were stirring suddenly.

"It's going to rain" she said softly.

"Were not going to make it to a safe place in time, so how about that archway?" asked Hayate.

"Sure" she said.

They walked under the little archway and watched as the rain started to fall. Hayate looked towards Himeno as she watched the rain lifelessly.

"I'm sorry about what I said" she said softly she needed to stop; she was more dangerous just by herself than any Awayuki can be to her.

Hayate looked out towards the park which was now shades in gray as the rain poured heavily. He watched as the rational part of her mind was working fast to make sense of her actions not only to him but mostly to herself.

"Some times my personal matters make my mouth run" she said.

"It's understandable" he stated.

"I hate coming back to this place, it always makes me remember things I want to forget, makes me seem like a monster,"

"Maybe remembering what you lost is some times good" said Hayate.

"If you say so, but then it hurts, this pain that doesn't want to leave what do you do then?" she asked as she got down on her knees and tears fell free, she didn't want to cry in front of him, but as of late her emotions just got the best of her, she was starting to see that she really hadn't gotten over things from the past.

Hayate was at her side holding her, "Hey it's going to be ok" he said running his hand through her hair. He had to admit he liked the feeling of it, running his hand through the silky strands, and her warm body next to his. Something about this felt good yet this was wrong, he was going to marry her sister in two weeks. Himeno didn't know what came over her but she pulled him closer, she wanted to feel the warmth that came from his body. She turned her head and her lips came in contact with his neck, without thinking she pressed her lips towards the skin. Hayate froze, that small simple act had him almost undone. The rain poured softly. He helped her up.

Himeno blushed when she looked at him, "I'm sorry I...don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, god today is turning out to be a mess!"

He said nothing. She wanted him to say something, to react to her, to be flat or even angry, but nothing, he just watched her. Himeno felt as if the world turned on her again. '_I can't believe that I did that_' she thought slapping herself mentally.

Hayate raised his hand and ran it along her cheekbone. Himeno closed her eyes almost as if she was enjoying it. The raindrops became a slow music for the two. He leaned in towards her parted lips. He never felt so excited as he did at this moment, this twist that he felt he never felt it with her sister, not that this sort of things ever mattered with any woman, but just now this very moment all he wanted was a taste of what it was like to kiss Himeno Awayuki. He was strangely full and wanted nothing more than her lips. The contact of her warm soft lips to his was like a jolt, a spark that he never felt. Himeno kissed back. In the back of their minds they knew it was wrong but something about the rain the moment made it all wonderful, for now they can forget who they were...couldn't they?


	4. Chapter 4

Sea Glass  
By: Haruka-chan

**WARNING!** Ok from this chapter beyond will be a Rated R fic, so you will no longer find this in PG-13 but in R, for language and sexual contents! Next chapter will be in R!

Chapter 4

Himeno pulled away from him abruptly. She wasn't the type that stole boyfriends neither was she the type that wanted to hurt others for sick enjoyment, no it wasn't any of those things that bothered her, but a very simple and scary one, and that was that she liked it, she liked kissing him. It was everything that she didn't have with anyone else. She turned away from him placing a hand on her lips, which was still warm and moist from his kisses.

"Himeno…" he started, but all he could do was grab her arm and make her look at him for a second before he was kissing her again. He felt himself closing his eyes, his lips brushing against hers in response, unwilling to break contact as she had begun to withdraw. He tightened his arms around her again as he deepened the kiss, almost against his will, his mouth angling hungrily against hers. Her parted lips against his own were an invitation too tempting to resist, and his tongue moved gently to part them further, tasting her, feeling her return his kisses. What in the hell were they doing? What was he doing?

"No, I'm sorry but we can't you're Mayune's fiancé for god's sake, what in the hell is coming over me?" she asked aloud.

"Himeno," he started again, but this time she backed away from.

"I can't I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she made a run for it in the rain, her clothing soaking wet with in minutes.

He watched her run away, he did what came natural to him suddenly, and so he ran after her. Why he was running after her was beyond him, but that kiss sure as hell complicated things beyond fix, what were they going to do now pretend as if it never happed? Well maybe Himeno could do that but he sure as hell couldn't, he wasn't about to deny that he had an attraction to her, even if she could.

She arrived at the Awayuki mansion just as the rain was stopping, she walked inside as if nothing ever happened and found herself wanting to run and hide under the covers like a child that was lost. She was lost to what just happened and what she wanted since that happened. Yes she realized that she had somewhat of an attraction to the man, but hell she wouldn't tell him that, nor would she act on it, after all she just needed two weeks to get over it, yeah he would marry Mayune and live miserably while she went on with her daily activities. Yes, that was the plan; she would act as if nothing ever happened. She entered her room and leaned against it. '_God if you're up there just for once I ask that you help me out and help me get over this very embarrassing situation_' she pleaded in her head.

He saw her rush into her room and lock the door he stood in the corridors of the Awayuki mansion. He came here for one daughter but found himself wanting another. He wondered what the parents would say if he suddenly decided not to marry Mayune and said that he wanted something with Himeno instead. Hayate killed the thought as quickly as it came, of course, he wouldn't do something so stupid, he cared about Mayune and that is why he was going to marry her. He loved…Mayune.

II

That night at dinner things were very awkward, Mayune talked away about how she had such trouble picking the right bride's maids dresses, and how the wedding planner was giving her such a hard time. Mawata chatted quietly with Himeno who looked at nothing but her plate, and occasionally nodded at what Mawata was saying.

"Himeno are you all right?" asked Mawata.

"Fine, why?" asked Himeno looking at her for the first time.

"It's just you're quite and you're concentrating on your plate a little too hard, it's making me nervous." Said Mawata with a smile.

Himeno laughed softly and shook her head slightly, "I'm fine, really." She was becoming a world-class lair, and if this kept up soon she'll be stealing the artifacts she'd find on her digs and say they eroded and turned to dust, while she was selling them in the black market. "I was thinking I would go back to Tokyo for a while that is if you guys don't need me for anything. I have this paper I have to write on my last expedition and I left all my documents at home, so why don't I finish that and then come back for the wedding?" asked Himeno. Hey, she was on a roll with this lying thing; why not give it another go.

Hayate looked at her and knew instantly that she was just feeding her sisters bullshit. Why was she doing this now? Damn it was nothing-serious just few kisses, nothing more or less then what happens in a bar after a few drinks. Why was she running from him? Was he that desirable that she couldn't control herself? "Couldn't it wait until after the wedding, I mean Mayune might need you for something?" He found himself say.

Himeno was about to answer to his question when Tanaka interrupted. "Miss. Himeno you have a phone call from your office."

"Excuse me."

"Hayate why did you even suggest such a thing?" asked Mayune. "If she doesn't want to be here for the parties and the bliss that's her problem."

"Mayune I don't think treating her like a stranger is making the situation any better between the three of you, do you guys see that she is hurt by what you say and how you treat her?" he asked suddenly. "I don't have much of a family left so I find you lucky to have two sisters and both parents." He was surprised at the way his explanation turned so sentimental.

"Oh Hayate sweetheart I had no idea that you felt this way!" exclaimed Mayune.

'_That's a shocker there_.' Thought Mawata as she chewed her food quietly before speaking. "I think Hayate is right you don't give Himeno the recognition she deserves, I mean she had always tried to make us happy. She even put up with all the things we did to her when we were younger, I realized just recently how lonely she must have felt."

"You too Mawata?"

"Mayune you're such a ditz sometimes! You can't see beyond your own nose! It's really frustrating." said Mawata as she stood throwing down her napkin glaring at her sister. "I can't understand what you're doing with her Hayate!"

'_Yeah me either_' he thought, "Mawata calm down there is no need for such an explosion." He tried to calm the younger sister. '_What the hell did I just start?_'

"What you're not serious?!" came Himeno's over excited voice as she spoke to who ever it was that she was taking to you. "Yes, thank you for letting me know, I'll see what I can do!" she ended and walked into the dinning room, which was filled with tension. "Is everything all right?"

Mawata smiled at her and sat back down. "Fine, anything wrong?"

Himeno shook her head lightly as she walked to her place next to Mawata. "A colleague of mine called to tell me that the artifact that we found on the last dig was indeed the ear piece of one of the great knights, it seems that the cravings were covered in dirt that's why it didn't check out earlier, so now I have to change the whole report and do some research on the ear piece." Stated Himeno.

"Do you need some help?" asked Mawata.

"No I can handle it, thank god I bought my laptop with me, and their mailing me the rest of the materials I need, I told them I wouldn't mind going back and doing it there, but they insisted that I stay and enjoy my break." Said Himeno with a smile.

"You seem very excited about this ear piece what ever it is." Said Mayune.

Himeno looked at her older sister and nodded her head softly, "yea this is my life now, and of course I'm excited."

"Himeno I was wondering if you could give me a hand with picking the lines for the wedding." Said Mayune with a sigh.

"What?"

"What?"

"I mean I see you're busy so it's fine." Said Mayune as Mawata, Himeno and even Hayate stared at her.

"No I would love to help with your wedding, mean if you don't mind me." Said Himeno.

"Good then tomorrow Mawata, you and I will go shopping and stop by the tableware store where we're purchasing for the wedding." Said Mayune.

"That would be great Mayune." Said Mawata with a smalls smile.

Himeno looked at Hayate who was smiling at Mayune, and then she smiled looking at Mawata who smiled back, so maybe everything will work out after all! Maybe this is the year they patch up the broken years and make an effort to love each other…yes this was the year.

The next morning after breakfast they had went off to shop for the linens, it was a better time then any of them had expected, they joked and laughed, and Mayune suddenly was warming up to Himeno, which was a plus. They had lunch and shopped for some materials and soon returned home just before it was time for dinner. Almost a week passed this way as they spent time getting to know one another like real sisters do. And all the while Hayate though about her, the way she was laughing more, the way her face lit up when she was excited and he couldn't stop wondering what she'd look like with her head thrown back in the throes of passion.

II

The bells at the door stopped Mawata from going to the dinning hall and answer the door, when she opened the door however, she gasped as a small blush crept to her cheeks. There stood the man who she admired for years.

"Hi this is the Awayuki Mansion is it not?" he asked looking at the young woman.

"Yes it is how may I help you?" asked Mawata.

"I'm here to see Himeno, I came from the museum to give her the things she needed for her report." He said holding up the brief case.

"Sasame?" called Himeno who was coming down the stairs. Mawata turned to look at the big smile on her stepsister then back to the man who smiled back at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Brought you the things from the museum, they thought it best for someone to drive up here than have these get lost in the mail." He said.

As soon as she neared him, she smiled before throwing he arms around him. "Do you know how long it has been since we last spoken? You said you'd call but you never did, the last time we spoke was when I left to Rome." Said Himeno. "That was almost 5 months ago!"

He chuckled as he hugged her back before pulling away and nodding, "Yes it has been a while hasn't it? I meant to call you but you were always away and I would always miss you at the museum so when I got back I heard they needed someone to deliver this to you so I thought I'd come and surprise you." He said smiling down at her.

"Oh I'm so rude Sasame this is my sister Mawata, and Mawata this is Sasame Shiro, he use to work at the Awayuki radio station where he had a special." Said Himeno.

"Yes I use to listen to some of your shows they were very good." Mawata smiled.

"Tanaka what is taking those two so long?" asked Mayune.

"It seems someone is here to see Miss. Himeno and they are both greeting him now."

"Him? Could it be Himeno as a leading man?" she asked standing to inquire, while Hayate followed out of curiosity or that's what he told himself.

"Hayate?" called Sasame as he noticed the man next to Mayune.

"Sasame?"

"Do you two know each other?" asked Himeno.

"Yeah Hayate and I were in school together," said Sasame. "It's good to see you again, Hayate."

"Well Sasame you and I haven't yet been introduced, I am Mayune Awayuki Hayate's fiancé, very nice to meet a man in Himeno's life." She said being surprisingly nice since last night.

"Yes, nice to meet you as well, I had no idea that Hayate was getting married." He said raising an eyebrow at Hayate.

"Well when you find that special one things tends to happen." Said Mayune placing a kiss on Hayate's neck.

Himeno smiled and looked at Mawata who was currently staring at Sasame. "So Sasame would like to join us for dinner?" she finally asked.

"That would be nice but I have some work to finish up, so can I take a rain check on that?" asked Sasame.

"If its anything for the museum then don't you dare start without me, I have a better idea, why don't you stay for dinner then you and I could go and work out the hard parts." Said Himeno.

Sasame looked at her and smiled, "Ok fine, it's not like I was going to get any work done without you anyway so sure if that's all right with you all." He said now looking at the other three who nodded and smiled.

Dinner was warmer than the other nights, Himeno laughed more and she wasn't looking down at her plate like she could eat the food with her eyes. They chatted about Sasame's line of work, how he came to work for the museum etc. It was as if they all had been long time friends talking after a long time of not seeing each other.

"Thank you for dinner, but Himeno and I should really get to work, maybe we could have coffee sometime." Said Sasame.

"Yes Sasame is right, well I'll see you tomorrow morning I'll be up half the night working on it." Said Himeno.

"Why don't you come back to the hotel with me, we'll work there, and you can have the bed after." Said Sasame.

"That seems like a better idea doesn't it?" she asked thinking for a moment before smiling. "Yeah just give me five minutes to pack my materials,"

"All right."

"Are sure you two are going to work? I'm not blind Sasame." Said Mayune with a sly smile.

Sasame chuckled, "I promise you we will."

"Please excuse me; I have a meeting tomorrow morning." Said Mawata as she slowly stood, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Shiro."

"Well sweetheart I have to call Ella about the catering, Sasame it was nice to meet you." Said Mayune

Hayate looked at Sasame, "So how did the two of you meet?" he asked, why he was interested was beyond him.

"I met Himeno a while back while she was still living here, I was walking through the park and saw her there and had this urge to talk to her, and since then basically everything just happened, we have been in contact constantly up until now the recent work load, but the reason I'm here now is because I wanted to see her." said Sasame. "What about you I never thought of you as the one to be getting married."

"Neither did I but there is just something about Mayune that I'm drawn to I suppose." God he was an even greater liar than Himeno.

"I see well best of luck, I mean she seems better than before, when we first met but I suppose that she doesn't remember, it was about 10 or 11 years back when she was still a teenager." He said with a smile.

"Sasame I'm ready let's go!" exclaimed Himeno with her bag and a change of clothing. "Thought I'd wear really comfy clothing to work." She said pulling on her tee shirt, and jeans. "Let's go!"

"See you later Hayate." He said taking the bag from her. "Are you planning on moving in with me?" he asked.

"I wish I could…I'm just kidding!" she said patting him on the back. "Good night Mr. Hayate!" she called as she closed the door.

Hayate walked slowly towards the window watching the two, as they walked side by side talking and smiling, it was because of him she was acting a bit like herself, wait he knew nothing about her what was normal and wasn't how could he know.

II

"Himeno I was wondering did you think about what I asked you?"

"What do you mean?"

"About coming to live with me in London."

"I did, but there is so much work here, and my father demands so much attention…I guess I'm not ready to make that big of a change yet Sasame, the offer was sweet and thoughtful as always."

"Our department could use someone like you, someone with your passion and care for the artifacts and think of the bigger digs you could be involved in!"

"I know Sasame…I'll think about it some more and I'll tell you before you leave here I promise,"

"All right."

"Can we stop by the convenient store, I want ice cream."

"I don't think they have the flavor you like…um,"

"Sasame relax I won't make you eat it, I know you think its disgusting, I mean a lot of people seem to think that but I like it, tell you what since your probably right about it not being in stores well just settle for another flavor ok."

Sasame laughed, "Fine, just as long is it's not that."

They had worked just as they said they would, they finished most of the report. Himeno stood and stretched, it seemed they would have to do more digging on the earpiece.

"I'm exhausted." Muttered Himeno as she sat back down against Sasame, who nodded as he rubbed her arm slowly. Himeno looked up at him as he looked at her and smile, she leaned forwards and kissed him, and they had often done this it was friendly and nothing more. Sasame pulled her closed as he held her neck and let his other hand run through her hair.

Sasame's kisses were like wine, intoxicating and sweet, growing bolder with each touch of his lips against her own. She found that she soon had her hands slid up into his hair, feeling him kiss her, as he never had before. her body burned…ached with the need for more and pulling back from him, breathless and blushing, she smiled, they weren't going to finish what work they still had left, they needed a break, yes a break…from reality. And god the reality was she had been so aroused by Hayate she could not look at the man without thinking of that searing kiss.

Sasame had pushed her to her back and slid his hand underneath her tee as she lay drifting away on her own thoughts, tracing his fingers up and down the flatness of her belly. She kept her eyes on him and he kept his eyes on his hand and her skin.

"I love you," he said, lashes feathering up as he finally met her gaze with his own. "You're my best friend," he whispered, his hand moving slowly up to trace over the outside curve of her breast, as she lay motionless against him. He lowered his head and nibbled at her jaw, making her laugh and she turned toward him, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly, and feeling the heavy thudding of his pulse as it raced within his body.

"Kiss me." She said softly as he lowered her to her back once again. This time he gently eased his leg over her lower body to keep her in place, but she wasn't going anywhere! This felt all too good to her! Like a sweet, warm dream! She realized he'd broken the kiss only when she felt the warmth of his mouth slide over her throat and down to her collarbone. She shivered against him, biting her lip as she felt the tips of her breasts harden in sweet aching anticipation.

"Are you cold?" he murmured, keeping his lips against her skin.

"Yeah, a little." she said, looking into his eyes when he leaned up off her a bit.

"Really? Because I'm burning up!" he grinned, his hand lowering again to her breast to gently squeeze. She moaned lowly, pushing herself against him without even realizing it and got an answering groan from him in return.

"Sasame?"

"Yes Himeno?"

"Were on the floor and on top of our reports!"

"Ah yeah… damn!" he chuckled softly, lowering his mouth to her breast to suck at the nipple through both her tee shirt and bra. A hot current of desire shot through her at the intimacy of the contact, it has been a while since she had any sex.

"Want to take this to the bed?" he mumbled, easing over a bit so that he could suck at the opposite nipple. She couldn't answer him - all that was running through her fevered mind was the wonder of how his mouth would feel against her bare breasts if it felt this good through two layers of clothing.

She ran her fingers through his tousled silver locks as he leaned up and away from her, tugging at her socks. Hearing them fall on a piece of paper against the floor, she eased up enough to run her nails lightly over his back, feeling his breath quicken underneath the simple touch. With his back to her, he toed off his own socks and then slipped his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor to land amongst their shoes and socks.

And then he was there with her again, his bare chest hot and smooth underneath her hands as she looked up into his eyes.

"So this is it…," he whispered.

"Yeah…kiss me Sasame…make me forget my loneliness…please."

II

Early that morning Himeno thought it best to call the house let them know she was busy for the rest of the day, with Sasame. What surprised her was who picked up the phone when she called Mawata's room.

"Hello?"

Himeno pulled her robe closer to her body as she heard Hayate's voice on the other line. Why was he answering the phone in Mawata's room? "hello, Mr. Hayate I was just calling to let you guys know that I will be staying here through out the day I'll be back home tonight, there is still a lot of work that needs to be done so…I'm sorry that I woke you."

"Its fine, did you sleep well, I know Sasame is a gentleman and probably give you the bed." Why in the hell he asked he didn't know, just like he didn't know why he spent the night with Mawata when he thought the room belonged to Himeno, and Mayune had to leave to a meeting early morning, why he was doing this to himself he fucken did not know!

"Hmmm Hayate who is it?" Mawata asked as she sat up not bothering to pull the sheets with her, as her breast lay bare. Hayate had came into her room later that night and she didn't know what came over her but she kissed him and from then on everything happened, she didn't mean for it to, nor did she want to hurt Mayune, but after seeing Himeno with Sasame Shiro the man she secretly had a crush on since high school made her lose control.

Hayate covered the phone "It's Himeno."

"I slept fine; actually Sasame and I fell asleep on the bed so I suppose we both slept all right, umm please tell Mayune that I can't help her today."

"It's all right Mayune won't be doing any of the planning today she has a meeting with the brick field mangers, she won't return until later tonight."

"Oh…umm all right. Sorry if I woke you."

"No it's all right."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"I feel awful for what happened last night Hayate." Said Mawata as she crawled near the naked man and wrapped her arms around him.

'_Fell asleep together, what sort of bull is that, why didn't she just say that she slept with him?_' Hayate thought angrily. He looked at Mawata for a second before pulling her towards him and crushing his lips with hers. He was screwed for life; he kissed one sister and couldn't stop thinking about the bitch! Now he fucked another sister-correction getting ready to fuck her again, and he proposed to one, yup he was the great Hayate but he only wanted one woman at the moment and that was Himeno, maybe it was nothing but lust, this attraction to Himeno was nothing but lust and he needed it out before his wedding.

Himeno stared at the phone, '_god did he? No way! No I'm thinking wrong here, he probably picked up her phone while walking by and she wasn't there, yeah…oh god he fucked her._' she thought as she pulled of her robe and walked to bed next to Sasame.

"Mmm Himeno?" he called.

"Just called home to tell them that I wasn't going home till later." She said moving towards his open arms. "So they don't worry or anything."

"Good." He whispered kissing her ear softly. "Go back to sleep"

"Yeah." It was easier said than done, Himeno couldn't believe that he slept with Mawata, he slept with her? Where was Mayune? Why was he being such a jerk, why was he going to hurt Mayune…and Mawata and even her?

It was hours later did Hayate woke to find Mawata atop of him and still asleep, what was becoming of him, was this normal, was this happening because he was nervous, hell why couldn't it be anyone but his fiancé's sister? Sighing he placed his hand in her hair running his hands through it, was this what he wanted. He was turning into a real jerk within a night, not that he didn't do this before, no of course, not, it was just that this time he was engaged and he slept with the one sister and couldn't stop thinking about another one.

Mawata stirred slowly before raising her head and smiling down at the man beneath her, she moved forward to kiss him, which he accepted. She moved so she was positioned so their lowers half touched where they needed to be touched. She gasped slowly as Hayate's mouth left hers and went down to her throat making a small distance to her breast, one hand on her other breast while the free hand held her hips to grind her against him.

'_Why don't you stop you jerk!_' he thought as he pinched her nipple, and bit into one.

Mawata moaned and gasped and moved with him, why she was doing this was beyond her as well. '_god I'm so awful…Mayu…oh god this man is like a god, he knows how to make a woman feel!_' she thought as she felt herself being flipped over to her back as Hayate ready himself to enter her for the probably the fifth time.

Wrapping her legs around his hips she looked at his eyes, they knew what they were getting into, hell this was more complicated than they would like to say, but at the moment, they liked it a little too much to care. She gasped when she felt him in her, pulling him within her even deeper, she rocked with him, the room filled with gasps, and moans, and boy was she happy that these walls didn't leak sound!

"Hayate!" she exclaimed as she came. She wondered what Hayate would think if he knew that, the picture in her mind was the elegant Sasame.

"Gods…Mawata…" he said but it wasn't the name he thought of '_Himeno_' was the one he called but he'll be damned if he was going to say the wrong name like most idiots. Yes, he was passion filled but not so much that he couldn't remember something like that.

Himeno woke again this time she was alone in bed, she sat up and looked around the clean hotel room and smiled as Sasame walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

"I see that your up, the room service came and cleaned our mess, and was she pissed." He said walking towards her placing a kiss on her lips. "Good morning or good afternoon."

"Good morning." She said as she kissed him back. "I need a shower." She said.

"Too bad I missed you by minutes." He said.

"You're such a romantic sometimes!" she rolled her eyes and giggled as she got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She liked it when she was around Sasame, like always they shared few kisses and hung out like when they were still in school, but now they hardly ever saw each other. These few nights with him, when they had work they would indulge in talking and playing around. She wanted him, god yes she wanted him a lot, but he would always pull away from her before anything ever happened, actually truth be told Sasame's kisses where the only ones that made her forget Hayate's who obviously kissed anyone it seemed.

Turning the shower on and stepping in and letting the warm water wash her sweaty body and cleanse her, once she was done she stepped out and saw Sasame's perfume and couldn't fight the urge to spray some on, loving the smell of him around her. She walked out of the bathroom and pulled on her clothing, it seemed that Sasame had gone out to talk to room service about something. She pulled on a turquoise satin cami and dark denim jeans, she brushed her hair and by then Sasame was back, wrapping his arms around her waist loosely.

"I was just asking the clerk to make a reservation for us at the Awayuki Mist, so tell me something Himeno Awayuki will you join me for lunch and dinner?" he asked.

"Yes I would love too."

"Then lets go get something to eat I'm starved and then we can do what ever you want."

"Well I was thinking in the lines of stopping by the mall for a dress so I can go to dinner with you. But I want to eat the whole menu before we do anything!" she laughed as she walked out of the room with him.

They had a big lunch, well Himeno had a big lunch and then they headed to the mall where she purchased a dress for that night and pair of shoes, and spent the rest of the day just walking around the city.

Hayate had left Mawata's room sometime in mid afternoon, after showering he made an excuse of having some important meeting over the phone and avoiding Mawata, at least for the rest of the afternoon. He needed to think and clear his head, he walked through the malls and stopped at the store he went with Himeno, he purchased a gift for Mayune to stop the guilty voice. He spent the rest of his day at a bookstore's café.

Himeno and Sasame went to dinner and decided to take a walk afterwards, before Sasame was to drive her back to the mansion, they sat down at the park bench discussed a few things, and talked of old times and their dreams, Sasame knew everything about everything there possible was to know about her. He was her best friend.

Hayate was taking a walk through the very park where the infamous kiss happened, maybe he was back there to torment himself about why the tulip head was still on his mind, what ever the reason maybe that park didn't bring him any peace for there was Himeno and Sasame, he knew something was going on, they were just too close for comfort, and he knew Sasame, the guy had powers like a god to creep his way into women's hearts. Nearing them with caution, he stood listening to their conversations.

"So that's what Mr. Taishi said to you huh?"

"Yeah, that he saw something in me, Sasame the guy freaks me out and I don't know how to tell him I'm not interested in him."

"You know Himeno why are you single we've known each other for more than 10 years and I still see you this way, comes on you're my best friend tell me why?"

"I don't know Sasame I guess it's just that I'm so deep in myself that I can't seem to attract love."

Sasame pushed her hair back and placed a kiss on her neck, "Don't tell me because you're insecure about your looks, than I won't believe it first and second I'll take you back to the hotel room right now and make you see just how beautiful you are."

Himeno giggled bringing his face down towards hers and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Sasame why are you still single?"

"I guess because I'm waiting for that special someone, someone like you who I can sit for countless hours talking to, sleeping with, lying next to…I want what we have to be a base for who I fall in love with." He said softly placing another kiss on her lips.

Himeno looked at him and smiled, "come on it's getting cloudy looks like rain, we better start walking back…you're my ride to the mansion, and in return I promise to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

"I accept your offer, come on."

"Besides I don't think its right to sit with a handsome man and just start making out with him in the park." She laughed as he placed an arm around her as they walked to his car.

Hayate stood for a second watching as they walked away, they looked happy like a real couple. Was she happy with Sasame? Why in the hell was he so damned pissed at Sasame for anyway, it was a good thing he was distracting her from him, he had to get married and claim his family's fortune and live happily ever after with Himeno. '_Oh god! Mayune! Mayune! Not Himeno Mayune!_' he thought as he raced for his car.

To his surprise and displeasure, Himeno and Sasame were still in front of the large gates of the Awayuki mansion. He didn't want to intrude but then he couldn't just sit in his car, so he decided to stand around the corner until Sasame left her and then he could catch her and ask his questions.

"Well here we are princess." Said Sasame with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Sasame…for everything." She said as she looked at him her hands on his cheek.

Slowly he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Anything for my best friend."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Stay."

"What?"

"Spend the night with me Sasame…show me how you would make love to a woman you love…I love you Sasame, you're my best friend, you didn't finish last night, Sasame I need you."

"Himeno…"

"Please…" she said softly before standing on tip toes to kiss him, this time the kiss was like a fever, not the chaste as the one they shared at the park, no this one was different…it was romantic and passion filled like the one they shared the night before in the hotel room.

Hayate watched with as anger unsuspectingly rose with in him, why was she doing this? Why was he angry? Why were they still front of the damned gate?

"Will you stay?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Sea Glass  
By: Haruka-chan

**WARNING!:** Ok kiddies all of you who are underage or have a problem with this sort of material I suggest that you do not read this story then, because as of this chapter it is rated R or M!

Chapter 5

"Will you stay?"

"Yes"

Himeno smiled as she took Sasame's hand and led him towards the house, she was glad that her parents were gone and of course her sisters knew all about these sort of things that happened between a man and a woman who loved each other; god she was sounding more like her grandmother than she wanted to.

"Sasame, Himeno I see you two are back." Came the voice of Hayate from behind the couple.

"Oh yes Mr. Hayate, it's been quite a day I hope you had a good day as well?" asked Himeno.

"Yes it was alright, I mean I missed Mayune a bit but mostly well." Said Hayate.

"I'm sure it was." Said Himeno as she recalled him picking up Mawata's phone.

Sasame smiled at the two, "Ok Hayate ready to go in?"

"Yea Mayune's probably expecting us for dinner." Said Hayate.

"Well we already had dinner so why don't you go on without us," said Himeno. "Come on Sasame."

Sasame smiled and shrugged as Himeno laughed and pulled him into the house and up the stairs.

Hayate stood staring at the stairs and found himself needing to break something, wanting to pull her away from him and taking her to his room and fucking her till her eyes roll back into her head, but of course he wasn't about to complicate things more than they needed to be.

"Hayate?" called Mawata. "Was that Himeno?"

"Yea her and Sasame." He said.

"Oh Mr. Shiro is here, will he be joining us for dinner?" she asked.

"No, they had dinner already."

"Oh I see, so Sasame and Himeno are really seeing each other."

"Probably so, or their just having casual sex." Said Hayate.

Mawata flinched slightly at the thought of what happened between them, it was casual sex too, after all. "Hayate about that…umm…let's just pretend as if nothing ever happened, I'm sure you didn't mean to do it and neither did I so…"

"I think you're right it's better if we pretend nothing happened." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Mawata watched him, her eyes falling soon after…she felt like a whore now; after all she slept with her sister's fiancé. And as if that wasn't enough he openly agreed to not to have anything again, she almost hoped that he would disagree and sweep her into his arms and show her that she was wanted by him, but then there was Mayune, her sister and then there was Himeno who was with the man she really wanted. Why was her life twisting in such away?

Himeno smiled as she led Sasame to her bedroom, and lock the door. Sasame stood with his hand in the pockets of his trousers and smiled at her.

"Tell me Mr. Shiro what you would like tonight?" asked Himeno as she walked towards him.

"Just you." He whispered as he kissed her pushing the straps of her dress down from her shoulders.

"Wait I have to clean this cut I got from those damn papers, I'll be right back from the bathroom." She said as she walked towards the bathroom, he followed behind, watching as she washed and placed a band-aid around her small cut, a small smile of satisfaction on her lips.

"You're beautiful when you smile like that."

Her mind emptied, hearing those words come from him. Nothing that would come out coherently could be found as she scrambled to catch her thoughts. And before anything further could register, strong hands gripped her behind her neck, and she felt herself being pulled forward. Her every instinct told her to flee, to pull back before she crossed the boundary into the forbidden. But before another thought of objection could play out in her mind, he crushed his mouth to hers. She went rigid, and her eyes wide. But his mouth moved over hers ever so gently and that rigid body went limp in his arms, and those wide eyes closed.

A flash of passion rushed through her reaching the tips of her toes. And every inch of her body lit afire, engulfing her soul in one steaming blaze. His tongue delved between her soft lips in slow sensual movement and he hungrily took what he desired for weeks. He moaned against her mouth. Her lips were so soft, and her mouth so moist. He encircled her waist with his arms, and lifted her until her feet dangled above the floor. Instinct led her, and she wrapped her legs around his leans waist and encircled his neck with her arms. They passed through the bathroom door, and over the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

And before she knew it, she found herself engulfed in a sea of blankets, and he wasn't far behind. His hard body crushed down on hers, but is weight wasn't unwelcome. Hard tone legs pressed against the top of her soft thighs. He led his mouth away from hers, and trailed his tongue over her bottom lip. A minute second past and he suckled the tender flesh until it was a deep shade of red from sensuous abuse. Her mouth was his to claim over and over, and he claimed it, drinking heartily of his own desire.

Calloused hands, traced milky thighs. Up, over, and underneath the soft fabrics of her dress, he guided his fingers, seeking his target. His large hands cupped her soft mounds. He caressed her nipples gently with his thumb while he used his clever mouth worked to bring out more moans that excited. Her heart raced in her chest. Passion battled reason as he continued in his seduction of her. Sasame slipped his hand inside the soft lace of her undies, and all thought was abandoned.

"Open up for me." He whispered, and she obliged spreading her legs, and giving him access to her treasure. His finger found her pearl and she let out a throaty moan of passion. He pushed her shirt up, revealing two perfectly shaped mounds. Hurriedly he wrapped his warm and very wet mouth around her softened peeks. He flicked his tongue, and suckled her rosy nipples until she writhed, and bucked in pure ecstasy against his teasing ministration.

"Come for me, Himeno," He whispered.

"Sasame," She breathily called his name He moaned nipping the soft flesh of her mound. He could feel her arousal, slick against his finger and he intensified his assault. Sasame closed his eyes fighting down his own desire. He was hard, and straining against the restraints of his trousers. As if she'd heard his silent plea, Himeno slid her hands down his smooth chest, over his taunt abs, resting them on his belt buckle. She continued to rock, and buck seeking more of his teasing fingers as she sought her own prey. Slender fingers slipped over rough fabric, and inside of his boxer. He groaned as she gripped him, giving a gentle tug. She ran her tongue over her lips feeling him in her hands. He was hard and soft all at once, resting in her palms.

"I-I want you to come with me, Sasame." She whispered staring at him briefly from the corner of her eyes. From the base to the tip, and back again, she dragged her hand, over his swollen member and he countered her movements rocking slowly, thrusting into her palm.

"Come for me." He whispered again, his voice low and filled with need.

She slipped her hand down covering his hand with hers. Instinctively she fell into rhythm with him. "S-Sasame." She moaned. She dug her nails into the soft material of the comforter. Her body stiffened, and her back arched up against his hand. A glorious quake rushed through her, starting at he tip of her head all the way down to her toes, but he wasn't finished. She fell lax against the covers. Panting hard, she chased her breath and watched him closely. "No fair," She whispered feeling those strong hands of his around her waist. "You were supposed to come with me."

"Don't worry." He gave a deliberate tug of her lace undies, leaving behind her partially clothed torso. "I'm not done with you, Himeno." He stood and hurriedly tore off his clothing.

Himeno could feel herself come close to another orgasm over the mere sight of him. In front of her eyes stood the most glorious man, she'd ever seen. Soft yellow light passed through the bedroom widow, and fell on him in one breathtaking blanket. He looked like something from a fantasy, his silver hair sweeping his neck, his broad muscular chest, and taunt abs, all the way down to he long, sprinter legs. He was beautiful.

He landed atop of her pressing her body back. His long fingers slipped beneath her dress pulling it over her head, ridding her of her final piece of clothing. Now she lay before him, as naked as the day she was born into the world, and his eyes feasted upon the sight. She moaned and bit down on her lower lip as his chest pressed against her aching nipples. He kissed his way down slowly, too slowly she thought. She needed to feel the warmth of his mouth as he suckled her peeks once more.

Hungrily he captured the rosy tips between his lips, and nicked her lightly, She moaned and arched her body up her belly touching his briefly before relaxing against the covers once more. He licked, sucked and teased her breast until she'd climaxed a second time, but he wasn't satisfied. He pushed her legs up, and lowered between her thighs. She felt his warm breath, caress her jewel, and she knew what would follow. His tongue danced over he folds, and he tasted her sweet juices. Gently, slowly methodically he brought her to her climax. Repeatedly his magnificent tongue tasted and teased her bead. And just when she thought she could offer him no more, he brought her to glorious heights yet again. He moved to his knees, and shadowed her body with his. Silver strands of his hair fell forward surrounding his face, making his handsome face even more handsome if such a ting was possible. "I want to be inside of you, Himeno." He whispered against her neck. "I need you. Can I come inside?"

She nodded slowly unable to speak. He thrust a strong leg between her thighs and she felt all the desire he'd been holding onto perched near her entrance. With heated eagerness, he thrust forward, sinking himself to the hilt. Himeno gasped then moaned and he did like whys as their bodies joined. He grabbed her waist and began a slow rhythm. In and out, he rocked, carrying each thrust deeper than the last. He pressed his face into her shoulder and kissed her collarbone. She was so wet, and so tight, he was finding it hard to keep from finding his own release.

He pulled back nearly dislodging himself before submerging himself inside her hot sheath yet again. Over and over they rocked and writhed to each other's passionate rhythm. Sweat rolled over her shoulder and onto her chest.

"S-Sasame." She cried into his ear and dug her nails into his back. He felt her walls tighten around him and closed his eyes. He couldn't come. Not until he brought her release to completion. He thrust again and again and finally her body was soft in his arms again. He lifted his hand and his mouth found hers. He was close, so close. With a final thrust, he released all of his steaming passion deep inside of her.

"Himeno." He grunted and fell lax against her. His breaths came short and fast as he rested his forehead against hers. He pushed up, locking his elbow and staring down at her. Soft strands of salmon pink hair clung to her damp brow. Her face was flushed and her pink lips inviting. He placed a quickly kiss on her succulent mouth then rolled away. He propped up on one elbow and gave her his attention.

A quiet fell over them, and violet pools gazed down into warm light brown ones. He hadn't planned for things to turn out this way. He started out with the intention of helping a person in need and now what had started out as a good deed, he wanted to be a companion to a lost girl, but somehow it had turned into something more. He caressed her cheek and she offered him a smile. He had broken every rule from his book of living his life a certain way, for this woman, him having taken her to his bed being the latest one. Still no matter how he looked at it, he had no regrets. Being with her felt as though he'd somehow found the pieces he'd been missing for a long time, he finally felt like he could move on from being a lost nineteen year old heart broken radio DJ to a man of real worth.

"That was wonderful, everything and more." Himeno whispered, as she brought her slim fingers to trace his lips.

"I'm not quite ready for sleep just yet." He smiled glancing down at his partially erect member. "What would you say to round two?" He kissed her.

"Bring it on." She said as she eyed the condoms that lay near by.

II

Mayune walked into her bedroom to find Hayate at his laptop typing away, he sat with his feet bear and his shirt unbuttoned, he looked too good to be true, but she could clearly see the annoyance on his face.

"Hayate darling?" she asked

"Mayune," He said looking up and closing the laptop.

"So I saw Sasame's car out. Is he here?" asked Mayune coming to sit next to him.

"Yea, he and Himeno are in her room, having some down time." He forced a smile.

Mayune giggled, "I knew that he wanted her, a fool could see that they were interested in each other."

"Really?" he asked.

"Hmm, I have a knack for these things I just know it when a man wants a woman." She said as she sat on his lap and placed a couple of kisses on his neck.

"Can you tell that I want you?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Good." Hell he needed her to believe it, no he needed to believe it more than she did. "Sweetheart I have some work to finish."

Mayune gave him a pout and nodded, "I understand, I'm exhausted anyway, I'll take a shower and go to bed, don't stay up too late."

"Sure. Good night."

"Good night."

Now he could go back thinking about what possibly could be going on in Himeno's room, why bother? He knew what was going on but someone how a part of him wanted to believe they were just too tired to have sex. Why was he having these thoughts, god he needed to go by the hospital tomorrow, and finally check in as their new specialist, he needed to be clear headed, he was after all the big doctor and he couldn't and he refused to be broken by a woman who he only knew for a couple of days. "Hell with it."

Standing and walking towards the bed, he saw Mayune's sleeping form, and wondered just how long he was thinking about Himeno, he couldn't even say her name without picturing her eyes filled with passion for him. He was finally and officially going crazy, he needed to get married and be off before he ruined everything he'd been planning for a year now.

Himeno smiled as she watched Sasame sleep, pulling her robe on she walked out of the room towards the kitchen, it was such an old habit after anything good she always needed to have something sweet as if it was another reward. She hummed softly as she walked into the dark kitchen, by now everyone was probably sleeping. Opening up the freezer and pulling out the carton of chocolate ice cream, she sat on the kitchen table with a spoon.

Finally, things were going wonderfully, she was going to have a good time while visiting her parents for the first time, and nothing could possibly ruin this for her, nothing at all. Hayate and Mayune will get married and she'll put this whole things behind her, and then there was Sasame, after all these years finally she found a man she saw herself being with for a while, a man who could do no harm to her.

II

Mawata sat in her room, listening to the old broadcastings, how did he manage to reach her? She sent him so many post cards with the alias of 'Miss. Silk' and countless times he helped her through her slums, but she never had to courage to go meet him, she had seen him talk to Himeno once in a while, but she never thought they'd become such good friends, but this was Himeno after all. She wanted to be more like since the day the girl became part of the family, she was just so easy at accepting things, she never hurt anyone, and she and her father had this strange relationship, which she was envious of.

No longer were they children, no they were now grown women, they were leading sophisticated lives, and hell Himeno was still the winner in all departments, what was it about her that drew people? Mawata turned over in bed for the twentieth time and looked out the window, god did she wish Hayate was here with her, at least with him she didn't have to think of Himeno and Sasame. God what was happening to her slowly? She was becoming a person she didn't recognize and all for a teenage crush. How pathetic!


	6. Chapter 6

Sea Glass  
Haruka-chan

Chapter 6

That morning was one of the most interesting ones of Himeno's life, god did she have some interesting mornings at this manor. She sat and sipped her coffee watching Mayune jump around yelling into her cell phone. Her eyes drifted to Hayate who also sipped his coffee quietly like her watching with an eyebrow raised.

She smiled when she felt her hand being taken by Sasame's. "Good morning."

He looked at her and nodded with a smile, "Good morning," he looked at Hayate and nodded his greeting. "I didn't realize breakfast was so lively in the Awayuki household."

Himeno laughed, "You have no idea just how much lively it gets until bricks falls on your head and you sit on a chair that had its leg cut just so you can fall on your face." She thought back to the days when those things were part of her morning ritual, wake up, get dressed, be harassed by the wonderful Awayuki ladies.

"Growing up here must have been something," said Hayate finally joining their conversation, of course the fact that the two were holding hands and smiling at each other wasn't doing much for him, he focused on her, on her hair, on her radiance and the world encompassed just the two of them. How silly he was being thinking as he was but this woman did something to him, she made him want to be better; and let's just face it no one has ever made him feel that way, not even Mayune. He was with Mayune because he thought she was a killer business woman and of course she had diamond eyes when she handled a new contract.

Himeno knew his eyes were on her, watching her, making her skin slowly hot and she couldn't help but grab the glass of juice and gulp it down. "Yep sure was an adventure."

"Why did you leave then?" he asked his eyes narrowing to catch her denial. By now Mayune had moved to the next room, and the only ones in the dinning room were the three of them, but in truth it was only the two of them.

Himeno looked down at her plate, "sometimes people need change and what I do took me away from here, I wanted to travel the world." Was that the truth or was she hiding behind her love for archeology again? '_Too much to hide and too much running, I have done enough of that._'

"Was that all or were you just miserable here?" he wasn't afraid to ask her the big question like most people probably were.

Himeno looked up at him and wondered what he was trying to find out, why did it matter anyway what she felt about her family as she was growing up? "No it was that, I just found other things that kept me from understanding the people who are my family, but it was really my mistake rather than theirs."

Sasame looked at Himeno, and took her hand, "No one is blaming you for running away, and it would be hard for most people in your place, there only two ways to run, to turn superficial or just run to find yourself as you wanted to be." He looked slowly at his friend as if to say back off, but he knew that Hayate would probe later.

Nothing more was said as they finished breakfast quietly until Mayune was back. They discussed their plans for that day and were getting ready to go about their way, but Hayate was far from done, he wanted to break her, he wanted to tear her into pieces.

"Okay so we'll meet back for lunch at Logos" said Mayune as she stood with her laptop bag and purse that were resting by her chair. "I have a meeting in about half hour so I will see you all later." Kissing Hayate she was off.

Hayate looked over at Himeno as she and Sasame discussed their own plans for the day.

"I think you should look into the tale of the seven knights, the earpiece had to be from the knight of sound, why don't you get back and call Samson in Paris, and I'll try to look through my files for any relevance." Said Himeno as she forked a piece of melon.

Sasame nodded, "that sounds good. I'll give you a call after." He said with a smile, "by the way where is Mawata? She didn't come down to breakfast."

It was charge who answered his question, "Miss. Mawata left early this morning, sir."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Sasame rose and kissed Himeno's hair wishing her good-bye and was out the door.

Hayate wondered what it was like kissing the silken strands. He watched her as she ate, the way her eyes skimmed over the paper in her hand. "You were mad at him weren't you?"

Himeno looked up at him; she was actually enjoying the quiet with his presence until he spoke. "I'm sorry?"

"Your father, you were mad at him for pulling you into this world." He simply stated as if he knew.

Himeno said nothing though there was a storm within her, she wanted to deny it, and she even felt guilty for feeling as he said she did, but it was true. She resented her father for putting her through such a stressful and possibly damaging experience. Obviously damaging since she was still unsure, still unhappy, and still in need of an acceptance she was starting to realize she didn't need. "What makes you say that?"

"I've noticed you." He said awkwardly.

"Noticed me?" she repeated with a bit of aggression. Was this his way of getting to her? "Well you have no idea who I am, and as I said to you before, don't pry."

He was calm; he knew he was right after all he too had hardships with his family. "I'm right you know that at least. I won't pry for now, but to be completely frank you interest me, there is always this sadness behind those eyes of yours and I don't claim to be a man who reads souls, actually I think most of that sort of stuff is shit, but I know people's behavior pretty well." He watched for a reaction, "and I know that he was the first person you truly felt anger towards."

Himeno rose and looked at him before slowly turning to leave and heard him say, "You just run, never just accept what's happening."

"And what exactly is happening?!" she asked

He stood as well, "something, I haven't gotten to that yet, but I can tell that it will change you and possibly me in the way I see things."

"Enjoy the rest of your day Hayate." She said as she stormed out of the dinning hall and ran towards her room.

He watched her with a strange feeling in his gut, it wasn't satisfaction but actually dread that he caused her discomfort. She was going to slowly drive him up the wall and he found that he kind of didn't mind seeing where that would lead his calculated life.

II

Sitting by the fountain that was hidden behind the vest trees of the estate she found herself thinking about the craziness of how the world turned, one day she was this girl who was happily living with her mother and father the next she has a whole knew family. It was amazing how people find each other, how they fall hard for one another. How the world seems to make sure nothing can change the way they feel. Despite how she was treated she had to admit that she still grew fond of them.

But now there was something that was slowly developing in the under currents of the events that happened and she was worried that she wasn't going to have the happy family she's been having for the past couple of days any longer. Hayate was a threat to her now; he was the amazingly tempting apple she had to resist. And even with all she knew she couldn't push that idea that he would be her release.

She felt ashamed that she was doing this again, her freedom was somewhere but not with Hayate that's for sure, that man can do nothing but hurt her and make her family turn on her just when they were coming around to accepting her. Another thorn on her confidence that she still cared what they thought, that she cared whether they loved her or not.

Maybe she'll never grow up and she'll always carry around her mother's tulips and listen to Bloc Party, and just never understand herself enough to let go. Damn it why couldn't she let herself go? '_Do it go out there right now and tell them you're leaving_,' she couldn't of course.

And she knew deep down that her new brother-in-law to be was right. She was tremendously fucken mad at her dad, she sacrificed her normal life for his happiness, and she felt that he didn't do a forth of that for her. He hardly came to see her, and she always felt that when he called he was sneaking off. She was envious of the love that he had, he felt, that she gave him. Wondered about her mother, but her mother really had nothing to do with this. She reminisced about the way she had to run from her father's affection because he was always making these silly sculptures of her head.

She laughed, she laughed hard and loud at the fond memory, she was a silly girl and now she had to stop being a silly woman and tell her father how she felt. To truly get over and get things cleared she needed to let them all know how she felt, and get the hell away from Hayate. She sighed and looked down at the file she was to read. Sasame. What was she going to do about it all? How was she doing achieve this great leap over?

Looking at the time, she realized it was time to meet Mayune and the others at Logos. She slowly made her way towards her room to change for lunch.

II

Mawata cursed again as she stood staring at her car, how the hell it managed to break down in the middle of the street. She was supposed to meet her sister for lunch and now she was going to be late. "Fuck me and my worst fucken luck!"

Just then as if the gods were making amends, there was a honk and she turned to see Sasame's car. He pulled up and smiled at her as he always did and her heart skipped at beat. "Hey everything okay?"

"My car is giving me trouble." She simply replied.

He hopped out of his car and went about look at hers, "looks like we're going to have to call the body shop. Why don't we get that taken care of, and then I'll give you a ride where ever you like."

She thought for the first time that week, she was a very lucky girl. She smiled at him and nodded, as he already had his phone out and dialing. When they had it all taken care of and her car was being towed away he looked at her.

"You look nice." He said suddenly as he took in the emerald blue chiffon top and cream skirt she had on, she was always a soft elegance he thought.

Her cheeks warmed and her heart leaped to her throat, "thanks, thank you for coming to my rescue."

He laughed and nodded, "come on, where can I take you Miss. Mawata?"

"Logos, I'm meeting Mayune for lunch there." She said as she hopped in the passenger side while Sasame held the door open for her. "Thank you."

He went around and got in strapping himself in, "right Mayune told us about it at breakfast, where we missed you by the way."

Mawata listened to him talk and nodded, "yes of course. I'm sorry I had an early meeting with my record company." She really just didn't want to be in the house when she knew that he'd spent the night and would be at breakfast. But this was an interesting turn of events. She smiled looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Ah yes, how is that coming along?" he asked

"Alright, I haven't recorded much lately though, no inspiration I suppose."

He smiled at her and softly said, "I hope you are soon."

From there they discussed small things about each other and Mawata found she couldn't stop smiling.

II

Mayune enjoyed one thing other than shopping and that was a good deal, and when she was trying to close a merger, she usually had her terms met. She sat now with the Amnitech a software company that Awayuki was trying to merge with, but the company's vice CEO was turning out to be more of a challenge than she expected. She stared down the tall man with the tanned skin and blonde hair, there was something that loomed around him other than confidence, and it was perfection in one self. Something she herself strived everyday for. His name was Kei Alokh.

"Miss. Awayuki, so do you realize now why we can't succumb to your demands?" he said his blue eyes looking down at her, he was truly exotic Mayune concluded.

Her stern face became harder, "I'm sorry Mr. Alokh but we can't discuss a merger if you are not willing to compromise." She said.

He smiled at her, "but Miss. Awayuki it is your company that isn't compromising, we will hold controlling shares of this company, which means 45%, to your 40, and public gets 15."

He was playing hard ball, and she hated to admit it but it made her smile, usually people were easy to give her what she demanded, to have to work this was kind of fun. "Alright even shares, that would leave us, say 40/40 and 10 public. Think it over and let me know what you think. But let me just say, Mr. Alokh that your company is the first that I have ever reconsidered for; I believe we can work well together. Please don't disappoint me."

With that the meeting ended, and she slowly packed away the contracts and necessary filed into her Prada bag, it was when he came up to her that the strangest things happened, her heart skipped at beat. "Mr. Alokh?"

"I know how hard you play Miss. Awayuki and it is a pleasure trying to settle this with you. I look forward to our next meeting." With that he was off in his perfectly tailored suit.

'_Damn, this is going to be long, I can feel it_.' She thought but it did bring a smile to her lips. Business was just about the only time she wasn't silly and now she seemed just that as she bounced out of the building towards her car. She always puts wedding plans on hold when she doing what she does best, making a fortune. Though still something was making her feel funny.

II

Hayate examined the surrounding area as the woman in front of him explained each wing. His mind wondered slowly to breakfast the look in Himeno's eyes. He hardly needed to know much about what the director of the hospital was saying anyway, he's done this enough times to know. He graduated from college at the age of 19 with honors, and it took his three years to get done with medical school, most people didn't know this or the fact that he was only 28 years old, he was one of the best neurosurgeons certified. He hurt her, and now he felt uneasy about it.

"We're really glad to have you here with us Dr. Leafe."

"Thank you, as you know I am getting married soon, so I would like to formally join after I have taken care of all that, but I don't mind being called if it is an emergency." He said with a smile. "Actually maybe a part-time round would do me some good."

"Congratulations by the way, your fiancé Miss. Mayune is raved to be one of the best in the world of business, my husband and I had the pleasure of speaking with her." She smiled, "and of course take your time in adjusting and enjoy your wedding."

"Thank you, have a good afternoon." With that he exited the all white glass building never noticing the dreamy eyes of nurses, doctors, and patients alike. He hardly noticed anything actually with a certain salmon haired woman drifting in his mind. He fucked up, and he had a feeling he was going to feel that he fucked up quite often around her.

II

They all arrived at Logos which was a Thai restaurant, they said their greetings and held light chatter but each had something they were thinking of, and when the food came the conversation died to a few comments here and there.

"Himeno, I have to leave on for a few days to Bangkok where they had some additional findings." Said Sasame.

"Alright, when are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tonight." He said.

Mawata looked up with surprise, "I'm also headed there, I have a concert I am coordinating."

Himeno smiled, "why don't the two of you go together, it will be less stressful."

Sasame nodded, "that's a good idea."

They settled that Sasame and Mawata would leave right after lunch to get ready, and fly together and as that was being planned, Mayune explained that she too had to travel to the next city for a benefit being hosted by their sister company. This Hayate found to be lucky since he would have some time alone with Himeno to apologize.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Mayune. "Actually why don't you come with me?"

"No you go ahead, I just went to the hospital today, I'm on call just incase they need me, so I should stick around. Have fun, I'll see you when you get back."

So with that they divided as the Awayukis' returned to the mansion with Hayate, Sasame packed for the journey. Himeno felt nervous, should she have offered to go with Sasame? Being alone with Hayate in the mansion, she would have to be very careful she realized. Maybe she'll go see Yayoi and kill enough time to not see him.

II

As it turned out Yayoi had plans and not really feeling up to a night out, she opt to get some work down in the study. Hayate hadn't approached her and she was glad for it, instead she concentrated on her work, something that brought her great pleasure. She examined the artifacts that was left with her, she typed up her paper. Finally she had a chance to get away form everyone and just work. It was kind of nice to have some time for herself. Funny how she had so much time before and this time in this short time she was spending so much time with her strange family. It put a smile on her face. But _he_ made her nervous; he made her feel like a child that couldn't hide. He was so very dangerous in many other ways.

He watched her work away, her fingers working quickly over the keyboard and he wondered what amused her so much about a bunch of old things, what amused her about Sasame, what she thought about most of the time when she looked as if she was looking off into space but a small smile graced her lips. He entered slowly into the office she was using to work. He knew he pulled a cord today but that's what he wanted, to pull Himeno out of that shell. Why he had to do it, he simply didn't know.

Himeno pushed her glasses on her head holding her bangs in place on the top of her head and looked up at him, "can I help you with something?" she really honestly didn't know what he wanted from her, why he was chasing her as of late.

"I want to talk; I want to talk to you." He said as he took a seat across her.

Himeno laughed lightly, "I don't see how that's necessary. I mean I'm sure you've already chatted enough with Mawata." As soon as she said those words she placed her hand over her lips.

He didn't seem to be affected by it at all, but inside he was burning, she knew and said nothing to Mayune, and he wonder whether he can still take her from where she was sitting all too enticingly. Never had a wanted a woman so fiercely.

Himeno sighed, "Look Hayate I don't feel comfortable talking to you at the moment, and other than that I have much work that I need to catch up on. I mean…look its just I have so much work to do." she finally got out with a hot face.

He walked up to her desk and slowly faced her, closing the distant between them. "I think we have a lot to talk about, I want to know who Himeno Awayuki is, who this woman who runs from time in search for her past."

"Why do you need to know who I am?" she asked.

"I want to know, and that in itself has turned into a need." He said his eyes glistening with truth of what he said, unlined with the desire he felt for her, and he knew that she picked up on it.

Himeno looked towards the doors of the office which were closed; she wondered if she screamed they would find the two of them, but instead she played this very dangerous game, she just needed the attention she supposed. "That kiss…it was just a moment's thing, you are going to be my brother-in-law in no time, and I can't be responsible for any scandal here." She said still not moving to do anything to run to a safer place.

Hayate sat back on his chair and looked at her, "I don't know why you appeal to me so much, why I can't stop thinking about you. There is something about your sadness that makes me want to know you. What are you so sad about?"

She was taken back by his question, no one has ever asked that much from her, 'why she was angry?' she didn't know, it was just this feeling of not fitting in, as if she and her mother was suddenly forgotten by her father. As if her whole teenage years were filled with fear. That's just it wasn't it, she was afraid of being alone and for that reason she didn't probe her new family. She didn't want to be sent away till she was ready she can do it on her own. "It really is simple you know, just didn't know how to communicate with my new family when it had happened."

He stood and walked towards a book self and picked a book and flipped through the pages. "You know I think the reason why they were so afraid of you was because you are bursting with life; everything about you screams exotic yet classic. That's hard to deal with for someone as 'chanel' as them." he turned too looked at her.

Himeno smiled at him, she didn't think of it that way. "Ever feel like you get one point straight in your life and another comes apart?" she asked standing also slowly walking towards him.

He smiled as well, "sounds almost like you and I are two peas in a pod." She was beautiful and sexy and she didn't know it, she didn't see it, and he felt it his job to show her.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his perfect blue eyes run over her and then he moved slowly moving towards her, and in a few seconds he had her face in his hand and his lips on hers. The breeze outside was perfect, just this chilled night that made her smile as she felt his lips slow and soft.

Something was different about kissing her, and he surprised himself by not crushing her. Actually he wanted to show her that he meant no harm. He wanted to be careful with her. And his heart skipped when her hands slowly brushed his jaw and slowly wrapped around his neck, and her tongue parted his lips.

*  
AN: Nothing interesting in this chapter all is being packed in for the up coming chapters. I know I haven't updated in a LONG time (three years to be exact), but you know I think time does change interest. I'm having a hard time keeping up with my past love for anime, since I'm getting older each year. Anyway I promised that I would try my best to finish, so please keep reviewing that is about the only thing that makes me want to finish. Thanks to all that did review and sent me e-mail.


End file.
